


Harriet Potter

by Stoneinthewater



Series: Harriet Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Female Harry Potter, Gen, mirror
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 大难不死的女孩在镜子里会看见什么。





	Harriet Potter

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线第六部开头，哈丽雅特的阴郁碎碎念。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

随着一阵介于咳嗽和干呕之间的声响，水一股接着一股地喷从水龙头里喷出来，没多少留在我合拢成碗状的双手里，倒是淋淋漓漓地溅满了洗漱台和我的上衣前襟。看来今天这所老房子闹脾气闹得格外厉害，在手被水龙头狠敲了一下之后我决定放弃，将就着把那点水泼在脸上。  
脸上阳光留下的灼热感迅速退去，连带着刚才的兴奋。罗恩早上七点踹门而入突然拉开我床边的窗帘，赫敏则随后厉声呵斥他不该就这么冲进女生卧室，这样的场景总会让我产生些错觉——比如我只是个暑假来到好友家里做客的十六岁女孩，刚睡了个好觉，还有世界上最热情好客的妈妈和她最顶尖的厨艺在楼下一同等着我，唯一的烦恼是马上就要送到的考试成绩。  
清凉的触感从指缝间流走，我扯过一边的毛巾胡乱擦了几下，将手撑在洗漱台上，凑近端详镜中的自己。这是我满怀厌恶但无法摆脱的习惯性举动，它使我记起自己曾失去的和未来可能会失去的一切，却也古怪地在某种程度上给了我一种存在的实感。  
据说许多麻瓜恐怖片的来源就是被销售给了错误对象的魔法制品，作为一个进入魔法世界5年的人有时我觉得自己完全可以理解那种恐惧。例如现在，镜子里的哈丽雅特•波特因为被我盯了太久而不高兴地皱起眉头。  
不过我猜即便纯粹从审美上看，也没几个女孩会喜欢我在照镜子时看到的东西。用大众标准——金发碧眼，五官柔美，身材火辣——来衡量的话，我几乎就是美女的反义词。  
首先，我是黑发。而且不是像公认迷人的东方美人帕瓦蒂或者秋•张那样不论梳成发髻还是披散下来都风情万种的柔顺长发，事实上我一直认为它们没有像赫敏的头发那样乱得像草丛的唯一原因是我从不让它们的长度超过5英寸。要说有什么词是为我这继承自父亲的发型量身打造的话，大概是“永不妥协”。我清楚地记得四年级那次舞会，赫敏用了半瓶速顺滑发剂来让自己的棕发能被挽成一个高雅的发髻，而我差不多用掉了剩下的半瓶，终于让它们不再像平常那样朝四面八方支棱着。  
至于五官，如果拿我当范例来证明麻瓜遗传学的可靠性，恐怕不会有人提出质疑。  
“她长得和詹姆简直一模一样。”  
“除了眼睛，她的眼睛像莉莉。”  
这是对我外貌最经典的评论，最近一次听到就在昨天晚上或者说今天凌晨。这话本身倒也没那么令我厌烦，可那些我父母的旧交期待的表情就实在让我有些不知如何应对了。  
我是说，和父母相貌相似的确不是什么坏事，可他们怎么会觉得一个女生应该对自己到了十五六岁还长得和父亲一模一样满怀感激？  
从下颌到两道剑眉到挺直的鼻梁到薄薄的嘴唇，我脸上除了眼睛外每一处线条都坚定得像是雕刻而成，这真是对躯壳里那副优柔寡断性子的绝妙反讽。  
通常能不去关注前额的时候，我就尽量不这么做。那里有一道闪电形的标记，我希望它只是个装酷的愚蠢纹身，但它是一道伤疤。这深刻进皮肤的痕迹如同一条单行通道，让那些过往得以涌入，并在我的心灵和梦魇中徘徊不去。单是记起它便令我几乎在这个阳光灿烂的夏日中打起了寒颤。  
谢天谢地，尽管我从来就没有多像自己本来的性别，但这几年至少我在进女子盥洗室时不会再引起误会了。像帕瓦蒂那样即使是宽大巫师袍也遮不住的美妙身材和我无缘，不过我也不是什么都没有——大概吧。也就是说，除去最根本的那一点差别，整体来看我也的确是个女孩没错。  
有关这一点，最好的证明其实是我的眼睛。  
观察自己时我总是把眼睛放在最后。它们是从美学角度来说我脸上唯一能给我点安慰的部分——长得像我的妈妈。一双绿色的杏眼，配上长睫毛和双眼皮，有着确凿无疑的属于女性的美丽。可是如果你问我我最不乐意看到自己的什么地方，眼睛会是仅次于伤疤的回答。  
必须声明的是我对自己继承了母亲最鲜明的特征由衷地庆幸和自豪，我不愿看见它们，只是因为我见过它们安放在莉莉•波特脸上的样子。  
——在厄里斯魔镜里，在照片上，在他人的记忆中。  
她平静时它们明净如湖水，她快乐时它们朗若星辰，她愤怒时它们也燃起熊熊的火焰。她的眼睛就像她本人一样，澄澈和纯粹，再深的黑暗也会被其中的光芒驱散。  
然而当我看着镜子里哈丽雅特•波特的眼睛时，我所见唯有愤怒。  
我并非铁石心肠之人，也会在赢得魁地奇时和队友们相拥大笑、因自己喜欢的男孩而羞涩不安、被海格的“宠物”们吓得逃之夭夭。我也不会说大部分时候——至少从11岁起——我不幸福。不是每个人都像我一样拥有神奇的魔法本领、最勇敢忠诚的朋友、最好的——不是我自夸——运动天赋和最具智慧又始终保护着自己的长辈。  
可即便深知这一切，在独处的时刻，那些愤怒还是会无比清晰地呈现在我的眼底，如地壳深处悄悄翻涌的熔岩。它们不爆发，也永远不会消亡，只是在目不可见处腐蚀着山体内部，偶尔以带着剧毒的气泡昭示自己的存在。  
我愤怒着，从孩提时代就开始了，而我对此无能为力。  
要是向罗恩和赫敏询问我愤怒的缘由，他们一定会立即表示理解并且能给我列举出张比赫敏的魔法史论文还要长的清单。  
不得不和仅存却视我如敝屣的“家人”生活，就算进入了魔法世界也没能完全摆脱；到了另一个世界发现自己仍是个异类，走到哪儿都比挂一身灯泡还显眼；入学以来平均每年死里逃生两次以上，奇伤怪病从不空缺；还在世的亲友均身遭横祸若干次，甚至连达力都差点被摄魂怪吻过（倒不是说我对此多么愤怒）。  
还漏了什么吗？  
哦，对了。  
我还顶着“救世之星”“大难不死的女孩”“被选中之人”等等一长串被写进了《近代巫师发展史》《魔法史》等等什么的名号，原因是某个大人物曾经在试图干掉一岁大的我时出了些未知的差错反把自己给干掉了。  
请注意我所使用的时态。  
他曾被自己干掉了，这个过去时不是表示他死了很久，而是他“曾”死了然后在一年多前又活了回来，而且显然有意把彻底解决我作为一项终身事业。顺带一提，他的名头“伏地魔”在他消失十多年以后还没人敢叫。  
这也是我不太能理解巫师界大众思维的原因之一。  
从我出现在巫师世界第一天起，就被当成黑暗时代终结者而大唱赞歌，在大部分情况下他们似乎都不屑于关注“一个一岁孩子能主动去做出什么英雄举动”这种细节而简单将之归结为“奇迹”。每当天下还算太平，他们就对我连吹捧带歌颂，十几年间甚至都懒得改一改词。  
听上去真是充满希望与力量，我与奇迹相伴，拥有的崇拜者多过邓不利多和魔法部长。  
不过每当有事发生时，据说会永远支持我的风向就会敏捷有力地发生转变，这会儿倒是创意百出。  
“斯莱特林继承人！”“杀人凶手！”持续数月，因为斯莱特林继承人开始活动而我又碰巧和条蛇说了句话。  
“骗子！”“波特臭大粪！”“哭哭啼啼的可怜虫！”持续大半年，因为我莫名其妙被卷进了一场多半会掉了脑袋的比赛又愚蠢地接受了一条母牛的采访。  
“神经病！”“撒谎者！”“疯子！”“爱慕虚荣的傻瓜！”持续一整年，因为我说出了不太好听的真相，比如伏地魔回来了。  
现在呢，兜了一圈，又回到了主流。也许我该庆幸，这世界又能正常那么一小会儿让我喘口气。  
没明白我想表达什么？  
瞧，从来没人对我应该怎么做提出什么建设性的建议。  
我之于他们大概是白鲜香精般万能的存在，情绪高涨时拿来当英雄膜拜一下，无聊时拿来当话题讨论一下，生气时拿来当沙包发泄一下，恐惧时拿来当替身攻击一下，无助时拿来当盾牌抵挡一下。我是个可以随心摆弄的靶子，投来的鲜花或者炮弹全无方向，要说我能从哪个群体里稳定地获取什么力量那非一众斯莱特林以及一家德思礼莫属——始终如一地启示我存在于世应当如何应付混蛋。  
唔，要说我没有指导者，那也不全是实话。给过我启示的人不少，其中的代表人物就是巫师界最伟大的导师兼霍格沃茨校长阿不思•邓不利多。  
很难明言他对我的意义，他是诙谐又可依靠的长者，也是那个告诉我爱的力量，教我选择责任与正义，教我面对死亡的人。我渴望他的认可，愿意听从他的吩咐做任何事——没错，哪怕是去死。我会为他所想要建设的世界付出一切，竭力阻止伏地魔和那些不可理喻的把戏，并且尊敬他，忠于他，不管任何人说什么。  
对此他心知肚明，可每当我就具体事项提出疑问，得到的往往还是“现在还不能告诉你，哈丽雅特”“我由衷地为你自豪，哈丽雅特”“这都是我的错，哈丽雅特”。  
以及“爱是最伟大的力量，哈丽雅特”。  
那我该怎么运用它？当史上最可怕黑巫师带着那一众法力高强的跟班和一大堆毁灭性的咒语一股脑砸到我脑门上时我到底应该做些什么？我的人生经验只赶得上他的一点零头，但就我仅仅两次直面我那命中注定的敌人的情形也能看得出来大喊“我爱你”或者吻上那像个蛋的脑袋并不会有助于保住小命。  
大约三周前，在持续一年的把我当空气之后，他总算给了我一条有实际意义的消息：一个预言早在十余年前就已经告诉了他，某个七月出生的孩子注定要和伏地魔拼个你死我活，而且这个预言被泄露之后伏地魔接下来的举动确保了这个孩子是我。他就这么把这个事实朝我扔来，在我被悲伤和悔恨折磨得近乎疯狂的时候，好像认为这是种安慰。  
这是邓不利多所做的，那其他人呢？嗯，他们护送我去学校，监视我在校外的动向，在我来到陋居之前给这里设了一大堆带来无尽麻烦的防护咒，总之一句话——拼了命地保护我的安全。  
然后？就是例行的“我相信你，哈利”“你太了不起了，哈利”“别害怕，哈利”“那太危险了，哈利”。  
看出来了吗？  
根本就没人真正指导过我怎么完成这个毫无理由被我摊上而且困难到邓不利多当年都没完成的任务而如果比成功听上去更有可能的结果实现了巫师界就会陷入黑暗正义者被关进阿兹卡班麻瓜被追杀血统被清理然后这一切就是我的错尽管我从来都没想掺和到这摊烂事里TM的一分一毫也没有！！  
如果真能找个人这么吼一通我大概就会好过多了，而且我确信如果我真打算这么做一定会有合适的对象——可这有什么用呢？也许我真的有了点长进，尽管这个念头那么多次冲撞着我的理智，我还是成功地把它锁在了我的脑子里。  
我不确定是什么使邓不利多在那个时候——我失去了西里斯，又在暴怒中砸毁了他的办公室的时候——告诉我我和伏地魔最终不会都活下来的事。他在我成为一个女巫后又对此缄默了五年，理由是比起消灭邪恶他更担忧我的成长，可他并没有解释为什么现在我已经成长到足以承担这个了，我只能理解为这是因为我已经失去得足够多，或者说我已经能够理解自己究竟失去了什么。  
西里斯。我几乎无法忍受这个名字带来的锐痛，他会希望当我想起他时感到快乐，我该去回忆他狗吠似的笑声和出现在火炉里吓我一跳的脸，可我做不到。我一遍又一遍地回想起的只有他后退着倒进帷幔的样子，这个场景太过真实而巨大，挤占了其他所有回忆的空间。  
我记得前一秒他还在大笑，生气勃勃，骄傲又洒脱，然后他消失了。帷幔里传来的低语仍在我意识的间隙里漂浮，我不知道那后面是什么，但那一瞬间我就知道他和我已经不在同一个世界。我想要冲进去，并且几乎成功，如果不是莱姆斯死命拖着我的话。这不是出于勇敢，甚至不全是出于一时的激愤，我只是无法再多忍受自己大脑里的念头哪怕一秒钟。  
我为了救西里斯而踏进食死徒一早设好的陷阱，他却因此离开了安全的藏身处并且死去。就像西里斯为了保护我父母的安全更换了保密人自己去逃亡，却恰恰把他们交给了叛徒。  
下次脑子一热想要跺跺脚像个格兰芬多一样英勇无畏地献出生命的时候？记住这世界有种低劣的幽默感。  
扯远了。  
西里斯的死给我带来的最大收获是明白了一件早该明白的事，我只好假定这就是邓不利多告诉我那个预言的资格要求——我从来没有任性的权利。  
为什么是我父母？为什么是塞德里克？为什么是西里斯？  
为什么是我？  
我再也不会如此质问，这真是些傻问题。  
我不能有我想要的生活，不会有人长久地护在我身边，不该有人能使我相信一切都没事。而且不管是什么带走了它们，我都只能忍受。  
有时候我可以理解，不管邓不利多在什么时候告诉我，我肯定都会追问他为什么不更早让我知道。而现在这两件事已经成了我脑中平衡的两级，我无暇分出太多心思为将要面对的东西恐惧不安或者为此争论不休，事实上在那次对话之后，我脑中持续了数小时的尖叫也突如其来地停止了。  
是我害死了西里斯。这件事我永远永远不会忘记，但可笑的是这条能看见尽头的前路却似乎让我原谅了自己，就好像那是我为了西里斯的死必须付出的代价。我当然会完成它的，走到伏地魔面前，看看结果，这比面对一个没有了——我害死了——西里斯的世界简单得多。  
而其它的时候，就没这么简单了。  
从成为一个女巫起我就一直忍受着，不仅有关前后四次直接或间接面对伏地魔的我一点也不想回顾的经历，也是有关那些我本可能拥有的。  
我本可能有那么多个吻，那么多生日和节日礼物，那么多恶作剧，那么多次飞行，那么多笑和泪，那么多次争吵和狠狠摔上的门。每当罗恩提到一句我不知道的巫师的俗语或者“人人都知道的”迷信故事时我都止不住地想，这不该发生。  
伏地魔是它们发生的原因，所以我恨他。他使我失去了我想要的生活，而我会不顾一切地阻止他带走别人的，只要我办得到。  
我以为这是我的选择，五年。  
而邓不利多用那个预言告诉我，本该如此。  
我就像马戏团里的一只动物，在上百英尺高的空中辗转腾挪，钻过满是长钉和火焰的小圈，在惊呼和喝彩声中满以为自己英勇无畏，其实在饲养员看来这不过是把节目单的内容划去了一项。  
“我知道我不能把自己封闭起来，也不能自暴自弃。小天狼星肯定不愿意这样，是吗？而且生命太短暂了。看看博恩斯夫人，看看爱米琳•万斯……下一个可能就是我，对吗？如果真的轮到我，我一定要尽量多消灭几个食死徒，如果可能的话，就跟伏地魔同归于尽。”  
今天凌晨，我在陋居外的扫帚棚对邓不利多说完这番话后，他露出了欣慰的表情。是因为那双犀利的蓝眼睛真的看不透我脑中的咆哮，还是是因为他宽慰于我终于学会了这么做？  
说应该说的话，假装自己很镇静，一切都正常。  
我承诺了不会封闭自己。上一次离开邓不利多的办公室直到下了霍格沃茨特快走出九又四分之三站台，我有成百上千个机会告诉罗恩和赫敏那个预言的事，但直到今早之前他们仍对此一无所知。即使是今早之后，他们也永远不会听到我对此的真实打算。  
比起相反的情形，想象自己倒在伏地魔脚下要容易得多，毕竟这曾经发生过。我将独自一人死去，我知道。  
而如果真的轮到我，那么直到最后一刻，我一定都是在后悔，无论我能拉上多少个食死徒或者伏地魔。死亡与荣誉无关，也从来都不值得。就像想到所有那些为“正确”的理由死去的人时，我所感到的只有悲伤和思念。  
当然，这些不重要。  
对组成“无辜者”这一抽象概念的人们而言，伏地魔消失后他们需要一个英雄，伏地魔回来后他们需要一个救星，这就是我的意义所在。只要看到了需要看到的，没人会在乎我是不是想把所有人排除到自己的世界之外，或者我是不是在自己的脑子里尖叫。  
邓不利多大概会明白这个，这么想很怪，但我在凤凰社的作用更接近于吉祥物，而他才是那个一直领导着对抗黑巫师的战斗的人。所以我猜总会有那么几次，邓不利多得在无能为力的时候告诉别人“一切都会好起来的”。  
我相信在这个问题上他很乐意给我些指导，不过想象一下对他说“嘿教授，你能教教我怎么不动声色地拯救世界吗”的场景吧，我确信我不会去和他探讨这个。又或许是因为我感觉他比谁都需要我做个救世之星。  
不过很明显，他不会对我说这话，他会让我自己做决定，至少看起来如此。  
从这个角度来看，我想他对我来说如此重要的一个关键原因其实是他试图了解真实的我，并且不将她和我应有的样子的差距当成一个问题。和其他人不同，邓不利多总是叫我“哈丽雅特”，那就像是在告诉我“你是个女孩，你是个格兰芬多，你就是你，永远别忘了”。  
这对这个世界微不足道，但对我的意义就大不相同了  
我做过不少事，我真的很清楚，用不着别人将它们挂在嘴边提醒我，更不要说像去年第一次D.A.会议时那样冲着我大喊“你一年级的时候从神秘人手里保护了那颗魔术石”了——拜托，他甚至记错了魔法石的名字！这就好像我是什么远古神话里的主角，伟大到连考据真实事迹都没必要。  
我不是故事里的主角或者什么神话传说，好吗？是啊，我平平无奇，根本没有任何讨人喜欢的地方，只是个顶着一头乱发的假小子，脑门上有个奇形怪状的疤，经常莫名其妙地变得暴躁易怒和爱挖苦人。可这些是属于我的，我是真实存在的，我不止有那些事迹！  
我不得不努力克制才能不冲着那些聚焦过来的目光的主人喊出这些，这不仅不会有用而且还会给他们增添又一项谈资——“知道吗，哈利•波特刚才冲我吼了！你觉得这代表她终于疯了吗？”  
就这样，我总是在为某些事愤怒：他们诋毁我，他们崇拜我，他们不了解我，他们对我抱有期待，他们对我失望……简单来说，似乎不管人们做什么与我有关的事都会让我抓狂。说不定他们什么都不做时我也会因为被忽略抓狂，谁知道呢，这事儿没有先例。  
哈丽雅特从镜子里厌弃地看着我。  
好吧，我是个怨天尤人的白痴，也许原因仅此而已。我给自己找来了一大堆借口，这样就可以名正言顺地发我的牢骚，强迫别人好好听着。或者说命令那些真正在乎我的人去听，比如罗恩和赫敏。  
他们是最不该被我如此对待的人，不仅是因为他们伴着我度过了许多本来其实和他们无关的危险，更重要的是他们真的是在和哈丽雅特•波特做朋友。他们不会在我刚和蛇怪打了一架或者从伏地魔手里把自己的小命夺回来之后拿欢呼和黄油啤酒迎接我，他们自愿替我挡掉所有我不愿面对的好奇和诘问，他们真的担心。  
但他们嫉妒你。一个来自翻涌的剧毒熔岩深处的小声音慢悠悠地说。它总能让我以我憎恨的方式想我身边的人，然后我会变得更加憎恨自己，因为它说的总是实话。  
我对它比我所希望的要熟悉得多，在它出现前我就能知道它会说什么，只不过每次阻止它开口的努力都以失败告终。  
那些围在你身边的人在乎你只是因为你是大难不死的女孩。  
显然，这我已经论证过了，而且每当迎接过一批赞美和关切之后——比如说D.A.聚会后——我都要再论证一遍。我对魁地奇的着迷大概也与这有关，至少在我们拿到魁地奇金杯之后的欢庆会上他们如此热衷于和我碰杯有一部分会是因为我抓到了金色飞贼。  
西里斯只是在把你当成你父亲的替身。  
他看着我的方式和看着我父亲没有区别，对我一切鲁莽冒进的举动他表现出的“就该是这样”的欣慰和在我偶尔提出些相对谨慎的建议时他流露的失望一样多。去年夏天有一次我们不知怎的谈到了四年级的那次圣诞舞会，说到我和罗恩一起去时他看着我就好像我突然跳起了脱衣舞——更不要说在他面前提到有关男孩的话题了。  
我想我的相貌是我给他带来最大安慰的地方，我正处在他们留下最傻也最美好的回忆的年纪，而他，自我认识他起他几乎就完全是个活在过去的人。我总能发现他试图避开我的眼睛，并意识到那不是出于心虚或者羞愧，只是这双眼睛提示着他我血管里流着一半莉莉•波特的血。  
在倒数第二次从公共休息室的炉火里和我聊天的时候，他提出要溜出藏身处变成黑狗来霍格沃茨一趟，我想也不想地否决了。当时他的表情是如此失落和冷淡，他看着我，说：“你不如我想象的那么像你父亲，哈利。”  
如果不是他那么快地找到了借口结束那次谈话，我不知道自己能不否住不让这句话脱口而出——“什么，你是说那个自己待在房里却放心让其他人在外边做保密人的男人吗？”  
我只是不想让其他人冒这种险，不想他的结局像我的父母一样毫无意义——这么说我真是非常非常抱歉，但说服自己詹姆•波特有必要用那种做法证明自己对朋友们不可动摇的信任很难。  
如果他选择了由邓不利多或自己来做保密人，甚或没有改变由西里斯来做保密人的主意……？  
没有如果，哈丽雅特。你早该过了这个阶段了。  
刚才说到哪儿了？哦对了，罗恩和赫敏嫉妒我。  
罗恩嫉妒我的原因和大多数人一样好理解，只是他更甚，因为他总是和我待在一起。他是那种将所有想法都写在脸上的人——她这么出名，这么受关注，在她旁边我就像个背景。我一直知道这点，但在三年多的时间里我一直习惯于低估这对他的影响程度，他是看着我一路走过来的，我以为他明白。  
直到四年级我的名字从火焰杯里跳出来之后，我才了解到他究竟有多么介意。即使知道我即将面对的比赛曾因为死亡人数太多而停办了一个多世纪，他仍旧为这会增加我的名誉而愤怒不已，在一个多月的时间里都拒绝和我讲话。  
顺带一提，这件事我处理得还是挺让人满意的：第一个项目之后他终于鼓起勇气来主动对我开口，而我甚至还没等他说完抱歉就原谅了他。我冲他咧着嘴笑，让他忘了这事，赫敏甚至为此感动得哭着冲了出去。  
我以为我原谅了他。我们开始讨论圣诞舞伴的事儿，他甚至试着拿“我相信不论是男孩还是女孩们都会抢着和你跳舞的”开了几句玩笑，我以为它会就这么过去。  
然而接下来的一年多时间我一直小心地避免在他面前抱怨自己因那些过分的关注而感到“丢人现眼”的话题，去年D.A.里的一个女生约他去霍格莫德，但他不到一小时就怒气冲冲地赶上了我和赫敏，大声地诅咒着那个女生接近他只是为了套取我的消息。  
“那你还以为会是什么呢？”同样怒气冲冲的赫敏尖刻地说。  
他站在原地，好像赫敏往他脸上啐了唾沫似的。我看着他，发现自己正等待着他告诉我他再也无法忍受下去了，他不会再做我的朋友。  
但他只是僵硬地走到远离赫敏的一边，接下来的几个小时里都没有再对她说话。我走在他俩中间，想着自己的第一反应不是大笑或者和他一起痛骂那个女生，就知道自己根本就没有忘记那件事。我当时原谅他是因为我需要这么做，因为我是如此恐慌而赫敏不可能像他那样让我放松下来，而且赫敏快要被她的两个朋友弄崩溃了。  
还有很多没有被那么赤裸挑明，只在抱怨中偶尔闪过的东西。他很穷而我因为继承了一大笔遗产要富有得多——就好像他不明白“遗产”这个词什么意思；他抱怨自己家里太闹太窄哥哥太多以至于他永远用不上新的东西——就好像他意识不到自己在和一个穿着表哥的衣服长大的孤儿说话；他还羡慕我的女生缘——这是我第几次提到性别问题了？说真的，要是脱了上衣给他看有用我都会去试试。  
如果真有什么事轻而易举，让信任破裂绝对算一个。这不是找个机会出生入死一下能弥补得了的，为了诸如此类琐碎又无聊的理由，我可以把我的命交给罗恩，但我再也无法确信他无论在什么时候都会站在我一边。  
那么赫敏呢？  
要说这场战争里我有什么值得感激的，和她的友谊绝对得排在前列。她是那种你很难与之真正交心的人，因为她太正经了。和平的生活会让人很容易专注于她是个永远挎着一堆厚书、对纪律规章执着得要命的万事通的表象，而忽略那些通常只有受到考验时才会真正显露的更重要的东西：勇气，忠诚，以及理智。尽管总是咋咋呼呼地教训人，为人处世上她却比我或罗恩要冷静得多，困境中她永远是有办法的那个。  
她也不会因为那些我实际上根本不想要的东西陷入嫉妒，或者说这嫉妒不会影响她到使我们的友谊受影响的程度。  
她真正嫉妒的是我和罗恩的关系。  
我真不明白，她建议金妮找到真正属于她的生活，也向我们头头是道地分析过秋•张去年和戴维•罗杰斯约会时一直哭哭啼啼的原因，作为我们中的感情专家，她本该是最了解“女友”和“哥们”之间的不同的人——可她就是不能了解罗恩为什么不能和她谈论我和他谈论的所有话题。  
罗恩更信任我，罗恩和我在一起时总是更轻松，罗恩和我都喜欢魁地奇，罗恩和我会在她想要说教的时候一块叫她闭嘴……我不会标榜自己是个恋爱专家，但谁都知道如果某两个人从来没有过让对方紧张的时候，他们肯定没戏。更不要说我和罗恩总是站在同一阵线上这件事了，在赫敏开始说教的时候，我怀疑连邓不利多都会选择转移话题！  
而且我不能对她直言不讳，因为这相当于证实了她所有的疑虑：“这就是为什么他更喜欢你！哦，多谢你告诉我这个！现在请走开，让讨人厌的书呆子和书一块呆着吧！”  
这可不是我臆想出来的，四年级时我花了足足两个月才让她原谅了我和罗恩一起去舞会，那一年里他俩轮流弄出的闹剧简直比一群匈牙利树蜂还让我精疲力竭。而且那之后每逢我替罗恩说话的时候赫敏就会用那种古怪而猜疑的表情看着我，她和国际巨星威克多尔•克鲁姆约会的事人尽皆知，而她还在为了我和罗恩跳了一支舞发脾气。以我这糟透了的视力都能看出他们对彼此的感觉，可她就是宁愿相信自己最好的朋友会背叛自己，也不愿相信自己喜欢的男孩同样喜欢她。  
我不会为了让她安心就疏远罗恩，无论是与她还是罗恩的友谊我都不可能放弃。可这也让我越发相信有一天她会因为某个与罗恩有关的原因离我而去。比方说，如果罗恩某天终于无法忍受忽视和冷落离开了，她会选择哪一方？  
我知道我应该怎么想：不论如何，他们愿意与你同生共死。这显而易见的事实早就有了数不清例证，他们在这数年里毫无怨言地忍受着我反复无常的脾气和我带来的种种麻烦，于此相比，那点嫉妒根本不算什么。  
毕竟我在很多时候也不太能控制自己的感觉：他们都有着完整的家庭和来自父母双方的呵护，罗恩甚至还有那么多兄弟。我想干掉伏地魔，我想让我的朋友远离危险，这些是我的目标，却不是我的愿望。从第一次看到厄里斯魔镜起我就知道，我的愿望始终都是和我的所有家人生活在一个不需要我拯救的世界里。罗恩和赫敏可以选择，只要他们远离我就能得到我想要的一切，而我从来都没有这个权利。  
我同样嫉妒他们，有时是疯狂地嫉妒。  
所以我似乎更愿意这么想：即使能与你同生共死，他们仍旧嫉妒你。  
不知从什么时候起，我满腹猜疑、忧心忡忡，觉得他们会手牵着手走到我面前告诉我：对不起，哈利。我们要去过我们自己的生活。  
我愤怒于他们的嫉妒，又因自己如此计较于他们的嫉妒而愤怒；我愤怒于他们离开我的可能性，愤怒于怀疑他们的自己，又同等地愤怒于自己声称希望他们远离危险实则想要不择手段留住他们的虚伪和自私。我的生活就是这样深陷于一个个愤怒的循环，每一个环节都酝酿出更多的愤怒。  
我冲着罗恩和赫敏咆哮，冲进魔法部，砸毁邓不利多的办公室；我伤害每个真正关心我的人，然后沉浸于由此而生的新的愤怒和自我厌憎。我永远配不上我所得的和被期许的，我留不住我珍视的，我怯于面对即将面对的；我指责他人的不解又一心把自己与世隔绝，我对与朋友的隔膜满腹怨言又避开他们所有想与我深谈的尝试，我指责于整个世界都为那件带走了詹姆和莉莉•波特的事欢欣鼓舞却又无法不在心里指责我的父母——他们作为英雄死去，却把我独自留在这样一个世界里。  
十分钟前，芙蓉•德拉库尔端着餐盘走进我的房间，告诉我她即将和比尔结婚。那张足以让所有女性疯狂嫉妒的脸上容光焕发，她就这么用湛蓝的眼睛看着我，期待我为她的幸福给予的祝福。  
“哇，嗯——祝贺你们！”我这么说。  
而我想的是——凭什么？  
去她的祝福，去她的完美的芙蓉和她完美的姻缘。她和比尔，多好啊，一对璧人，彼此相爱，他们要结婚了。战争的序幕已经拉开，我的面前除了伏地魔什么也没有，他们凭什么得到这一切而不经历混乱、流血和死亡？  
回答时我躲开所有人的目光，没有让这点变得一目了然：我什么也没做，连替人高兴都办不到，我只会眼红和诅咒。  
我一直很愤怒，从前我愤怒于命运压在我身上的一切，现在我愤怒于自己还不到16岁，就成了这样一个人。

“动起来动起来！拖拖拉拉像什么话！”  
镜子的尖叫惊得我跳了起来，踩中刚才弄出的水洼脚下一滑，后脑勺在墙壁上撞出一声闷响。  
“哎哟。”我两手乱挥了一阵扶住墙站直，眨着眼等着眼前的金星散去。  
镜子里的哈丽雅特朝我的狼狈做出嘲弄的表情，等我回到近到能用这双近视的眼看清她的距离时才摆出脸皱成一团，龇牙揉着后脑勺的样子。  
“哈利？你还好吗？”罗恩的声音从楼下远远传来。  
“我没事！”我喊回去，一边匆匆地洗漱。水龙头总算停止了闹脾气，配合地涌出水流。  
漱口，洗脸，再把毛巾挂回原来的地方。最后我戴上眼镜，用手指把头发往后梳了几下，将它弄得更乱，冲着镜子里的自己眨眨眼，扮了个鬼脸。  
哈丽雅特也朝着我扮鬼脸，她的神色里有着历练带来的一丝沉静和与生俱来的不撞南墙不回头的执拗劲儿。她挑起眉毛看着我，带着天地不怕的傲慢，就像很久以前的詹姆•波特、莉莉•伊万斯，像每个这个年纪的少年。  
我打开洗漱间的门，拿起之前盛早餐的托盘走出了房间。  
把盘子放进洗碗池时我看到赫敏正焦虑不安地坐在厨房的桌子旁，韦斯莱夫人试着给她治疗，想使她的一只眼睛看上去不再那么像熊猫眼，芙蓉则坐在不远处拿一个勺子的背面当镜子优雅地梳理着头发。说要到厨房帮忙的金妮不见踪影，多半是趁着妈妈不注意溜走了。  
罗恩在桌子的另一头边看边趁着自己妈妈没空干涉吃掉更多的吐司，脸上是一副使劲儿忍着乐的表情。  
“嘿，你可花了够长时间的。”他朝我挥挥一只拿着半片吐司的手。  
“你家水龙头又出问题了。”我说。  
就是这样，我想。这对我来说已经很简单了。在愤怒、沮丧、悲伤、恐惧中分崩离析，一百次一千次，再让人看见完整的自己。  
“它总是这样。”罗恩毫无异议地接受了我的解释，“有一次它直接飞了出来，差点砸断乔治的鼻子。据说那就是他们发明会打人的假魔杖的灵感来源。还有那镜子，它是不是冲着你尖叫来着？”  
“显然的。”  
赫敏一跃而起，在厨房里一圈一圈地踱着步，手指互相绞在一起。  
“韦斯莱夫人，你绝对能够肯定，今天早晨没有猫头鹰飞来吗？”  
“是的，亲爱的，如果有我会注意到的。”韦斯莱夫人耐心地说，“现在还不到九点呢，仍然有许多时间……”  
和所有这种时刻一样，赫敏开始了关于考试成绩的紧张念叨，而罗恩则不胜其烦地想要打断她，太典型了。  
我采取了更有效的办法：询问赫敏一些有价值的问题，比如每门考试都不及格会怎么样。  
“跟院长商量我们选修哪些课，我上学期结束时问过麦格教授。”  
我的胃里开始翻腾，后悔不该吃那么多早饭。  
闲聊终结于赫敏的一声尖叫，她指着厨房的窗外。天空上出现了三个清清楚楚的小黑点，而且越来越大了。  
猫头鹰，一人一只。  
韦斯莱夫人打开窗户，我们扑上前去，找到脚上的信封写着自己名字的那只。我用不听使唤的手指把信封取了下来，我左边的罗恩也在手忙脚乱地解下他的考试成绩，右边的赫敏的手抖得太厉害，连带得她那只猫头鹰也全身发抖了。  
撕开信封时我唯一的念头是，如果我变形术得了个P，那么我将要面对的怒火估计会让伏地魔都退避三舍。  
我展开里边的羊皮纸。

普通巫师等级考试成绩  
合格成绩：优秀（Ｏ） 不合格成绩：差（Ｐ）  
良好（Ｅ） 很差（Ｄ）  
及格（Ａ） 极差（Ｔ）  
哈丽雅特•杰米•波特成绩如下：  
天文学：Ａ  
保护神奇生物：Ｅ  
魔咒学：Ｅ  
黑魔法防御术：Ｏ  
占卜学：Ｐ  
草药学：Ｅ  
魔法史：Ｄ  
魔药学：Ｅ  
变形术：Ｅ

（全文完）


End file.
